


Since We've No Place To Go

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas 2015 Song Prompts [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas prompts, Cold Weather, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory - M/M/F, Teasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too cold to go out in the storm, but between the three of them, Tink, Peter and Felix know a few good ways to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since We've No Place To Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Let It Snow  & Peter/Felix/Tink by viridisalae

She looks like a picture, Tink does, standing at the pane with either hand pressing against the drapes to open the window to its greatest capacity. She isn't dressed for the weather, wearing a T-shirt and denims that are too light to do much good in the winter, and standing on her tiptoes, gazing out at the flurries of white spinning around on the other side of the glass.

"Aren't you cold?" Felix asks, tapping one foot against the bone protruding on Peter's ankle.

"A little," Tink admits, although not to the effect where she'd want to do anything about it, her eyes are still trained on the scope of white before her. It's so pure and soft, almost like a dream, transforming a questionable neighborhood into a real class act. "It's just such a beautiful view."

"I'm enjoying mine." Peter replies, toothy grin slapped on his face, Felix's elbow rams into his side. For this, Peter only laughs and seizes hold of his tall companion"s elbow and, with all the strength and agility of a racehorse, flips them over. He takes Felix by the neck and, pressing a few kisses to his lips, each snowballing into something more than the last, he says finally, "Come along, Felix, don't spoil anything."

From her place at the window, Tink laughs. "And what would he be spoiling?"

"The aesthetic." Peter replies, nudging his head from the side where Felix slathers him with devotion.

"Me freezing out here while you two get fresh under a blanket!" Tink slid her hands to her hips, fully aware of what she was doing.

"You could always join us," Felix says, opening one side of the blanket to permit entry. Under the blanket, to no one's surprise, Felix's shirt has ridden up with the guide of Peter's hands.

Feigning offense with a hand over her chest, Tink sighs. "But whatever will become of Peter's aesthetic."

"He'll live."

Making a clear executive decision to ignore the boys' antics, Tink clears her throat. "The storm really is picking up. It looks like it'll reach the door on a few hours."

"The weather, Tink? Really? Are we really that boring?" Peter practically sticks out his lower lip he's so devoted to the idea of petulance.

From Felix: "Perhaps she's making excuses to stay."

Indignant but willing to play along, Tink meanders in a broad circle around the room. "It does look awfully pretty from in here, but you'd be an idiot to go out there on your own."

"What do you know, Felix," Peter cocks his head to the side to slide his nose along the tendon on Felix's neck. "You were right." He turns back to Tink a moment later. "Don't you have some place to be later?"

"Not at all."

"Then, by all means, let it snow." Peter quirks his eyebrows in a way that Tink knows is meant to be taken as a dare.

"And what makes you think I want to join you?" She asks, standing closer.

Felix's hand rolls up and down the planes of Peter's abdomen. He grins that slow close-lipped grin of his. "Do you?"

As Tink lifts her index finger to her chin, a pantomime of consideration, Peter sighs, long and breathy and stringing on a laugh. "God, Tink, the suspense has gone on long enough, don't you think?"

Not bothering to cover her laugh, Tink launches her way across the living room, falling into the proffered blanket. She straddles one of both of their thighs and knows exactly what to do with her hips when she sucks a kiss from Peter's lips. Her hand sneaks up to wrap around Felix's neck and, once their done, turns to him. "You've got goose pimples," She says.

Leaning back on the sofa, Peter's eyes gleam. "Maybe you should warm him up."

She notices the exchanged glance between them, it's impossible to miss - Peter and Felix have been on the same wavelength from the moment they met. And yet Tink can't help the squeal of surprise when they both roll off to either side on the couch, letting her fall into the valley between cushions and warm bodies. all three of them warming each other just fine despite the wind roaring just outside the walls.


End file.
